


Walk it Off

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 50th chapter, Adorable, Animals, Because what else are you gonna do, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Catching, Cute, Dialogue, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forests, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, In The Woods, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Kageyama Tobio, Squirrels, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trees, Walking, Walks In The Woods, because one of them was a bonus chapter, either way i have reached 50, so congrats me!, technically, throwing oneself at the other so they catch you, when you see a boulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: The slight breeze prompts me to shove my hands into my white sweatshirt's pockets. Our feet crunch on the ground as we make our way down the path and into the street. Shouyou had managed to convince me to let him drag me to some sort of trail he knew. The only reason I agreed was because he promised to practice spiking in his backyard afterwards.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Walk it Off

**Author's Note:**

> I did not fall asleep while writing, I sweAR
> 
> anyways this chapter was based off my childhood!! we used to go for these long walks in the woods by this lake that even had. a whole sandy beach thing. anyways there's no lake in this, BUT there is the boulder that I have a picture of 3 year old me and my dog Nessie sitting on!
> 
> uhm. hope you enjoy-

_Kageyama's POV_

"I _told_ you she'd be alright with it!" Shouyou grins as we step outside.

The slight breeze prompts me to shove my hands into my white sweatshirt's pockets. Our feet crunch on the ground as we make our way down the path and into the street. Shouyou had managed to convince me to let him drag me to some sort of trail he knew. The only reason I agreed was because he promised to practice spiking in his backyard afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah," I sigh. "I just hope it goes that well with the team, if we do tell them."

Shouyou looks down at the road for a moment. "Hey, uh, that reminds me..." He bumps his shoulder against my arm. "Y'know when we went to the volleyball museum? And the Grand King, Iwaizumi-san, rooster head, and Kenma were there, too?"

"Yeah?" I push up my cracked glasses. The sun puts a glare on the lenses, making me wince.

"Well, Kenma dragged me away to talk to me at one point, before we went in... He asked me when you and I first got together. He knew! Just by looking at us! And he's my friend, so... I told him. I'm really sorry, I hope you're not mad or anything! He was totally fine with it and even said he recently got together with Kuroo-san!" he says nervously, looking at me and holding his hands up in defense.

My first instinct is to be mad at him, but I furrow my brow and shake my head. "He already knew, anyways. You should've told me, though." A squirrel darts up a tree in a yard near us.

Shouyou lets out a long breath, shoulders relaxing. "I forgot, I'm sorry."

We've reached a dirt path that leads off of the street. Trees provide a canopy, since the path runs through the forest. I hear birds calling, and the soft rustling of some other small animal. We step in.

I reach out and grip his head on instinct.

He thrashes around, trying to pry off my hands. " _Ow, ow, ow, ow--_ "

"That's for saying sorry, boke," I tell him, before relaxing my hold. My fingers slip into his hair, and he lets out another breath, this one softer.

He pauses his footsteps, and turns to me. Hand still in his hair, I do the same. "This is what I wanted to show you," he whispers.

It feels as if we've transported to a new world. The leaves above sway and rustle in the soft breeze. Flowers, mushrooms, and rich green grass line the worn path. Golden light filters down between the branches, no longer casting a glare on my glasses.

Birds soar overhead, leaping from branch to branch with whistles and squawks. Squirrels do the same, chirr-ing and squeaking. A ladybug flutters onto my sleeve for a moment, then flies away again. My fingers trail down to the back of Shouyou's neck as I look around in wonder.

I look back down at him, smiling softly. He studies my face, a smile slowly spreading across his, as well. His orange hair is vivid, but almost seems to fit in with the scenery.

"It's..." I struggle to find the right words. "It reminds me of you."

He blinks in surprise, then grins. "Everything reminds me of _you_ ," he says, bringing his hand up to cup mine at his neck.

"Me too."

Shouyou's lips come up to press against mine. I groan softly into his mouth as his hands come up to grip the back of my sweatshirt. I have to hunch slightly to reach him, but it's definitely worth it. His mouth works against mine, breathing hard, and he tilts his head a little.

I will never grow tired of the electricity that jumps through me everywhere he touches. I will never grow tired, either, of the warmth that fills me from head to toe. Nor of the way he makes my heart skip and pound, or my brain feel like mush, or my stomach feel like butterflies.

I will never grow tired of Shouyou.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"Take a picture!" he calls, a little while later. His hair is more fluffy than usual.

I look up at him. He's standing on a massive boulder, hands on his hips and staring down at me. My heart tightens at the height.

"I'll take one," I call. "But then get down from there!"

"Okay, okay."

I pull out my phone and hold it up, aiming the camera. Shouyou grins as big as he can, and I take a photo or two. Then I shove it back in my pocket.

"Alright, now get down here, _carefully_."

I move towards the side he's attempting to climb down, readying myself in case he needs help getting down.

"Catch!"

Before I can blink, he jumps, flying into my open arms. I let out a gasp, instinctually holding onto him, tightly. If he was any heavier, I probably would have either fallen over or dropped him. He wraps his arms and legs around me, laughing evilly.

"D-d-dumbass!!" I shout, clutching at him.

"You caught me!"

"Of course I did, you _threw yourself at me_!"

He laughs, pressing a short but sweet kiss to my protesting mouth. "Thanks."

"Hmph."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"My feet hurt," Shouyou complains as we make our way back.

"Too bad. You promised we'd practice."

He furrows his brow, conflicted between practicing his spike and resting his legs. " _Fine._ "

The corner of my mouth twitches. Shouyou walks in front of me on the sidewalk, hands darting around in the air, playing the tune he hums. His orange hair bounces and shines with every step he takes in the 3 o'clock sunlight.

We pass houses and trees around us, and Shouyou skips over every crack and root as if he knows them by heart. I, on the other hand, stumble over most of them. We pass the tree I'd seen the squirrel running up on our way there, but it's quiet this time.

I readjust my glasses and shove my hands back into my pockets. Looking down the street, I realize with a grin that I don't have to do anything to peer over his head.

"Shorty."

"Wha- Hey!"


End file.
